The Future Ripples
by FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: The thing is I thought this was going to be a fairly boring trip, made a little more entertaining and tolerable with my team. But in reality, this trip would be the first step into a grander scheme, and a devastating truth... How I wish I could read my own future…
1. Chapter 0

Prolong

Bus travel was always interesting, especially when most of the bus was taken over by my hockey team. It was a cacophony, of badly sung songs that had easy lyrics, playing simple games like quick slap to test one reflexes and strength, playing on handheld game devices, a few poor souls in the front fighting against the effects motion sickness, and couple that were trying to turn out the cacophony with their own music and headphone. I was part of that group, sharing my mp3 with my teammate; who was lovingly nicknamed Cowboy, sleeping next to me against the window as he listened to my tones with his signature Gallon hat over his face. This was to lessen his chance of being a victim of doodle face. It's the last thing you need when you're going on an education camping trip; that had little water and even less soap.

The chaperon periodically checked on me, reason being I was the only girl on the bus, and it wasn't hard to pick me out of the crowd, my flaming red hair prevented such a thing; dyed that way of course. Our couch that was the other chaperon didn't worry, he knew just as well as I did, that my boys wouldn't do anything to me… well anything harmful, they would so doodle on me if I fell asleep or wake me up with the whipping/shaving cream gang like they would with anyone else. Hey they needed some way to beat the stir-craziness that came from long bus ride.

We all got suckered into this trip because it counted for a nice amount of extra credit in our earth science classes, and the easier it was to get a better grade with little effort was good in all our books. Especially when you had to mix practice, work, school, and… other stuff into your schedule. Our school wasn't the only one going on this trip, apparently a whole bunch of schools around Nevada were coming to this education camping trip. Quick-Strike guessed that the school district got a discount on the high number of students, which sort of made sense…for once. Quick-Strike is someone who often says things without thinking, it literally pops into his head and out of his mouth or that's what it seems like to the rest of us.

The thing is I thought this was going to be a fairly boring trip, made a little more entertaining and tolerable with my team. But in reality, this trip would be the first step into a grander scheme, and a devastating truth.

How I wish I could read my own future…


	2. Backpack Attack Ch 1

**=Chapter one: Backpack Attack=**

**###**

When the bus came to a complete stop two boys upfront nicknamed Slap-shot and Jackpot, bolted off the bus not willing to fight their motion sickness for another moment. While the rest lazily piled out seeing no particular reason to rush out. Cowboy; always the chivalrous one, stopped outside of the door and gave the only girl team member a hand as she jumped out. Making their way to the pile of packsacks, duffle bags, and suitcases, cause unless you had brought something fragile your bag got thrown in a separate vehicle and then tossed into a pile, and from the looks of it their stuff was mixed in with another schools. The Redheaded girl stay a few feet away from the pile as First-Strike, Quick-Strike, and Heavy-Damage ruffled through the pile searching for their own bags.

Their action causing some bags to topple over from the top and knocking down a kid "there goes another causality of the bag wars" Slap-shot commented next to the girl breathing unevenly as his stomach steadily became less queasy. The girl walked over to the 'causality' the little guy looking too young to be in high school and hair standing up on end, it probably was half the size of the kid. "you alright short stuff?" she asked lifting the heavy bag off of him and raised out a hand to help the little guy up.

"Yeah I'm ok" the boy said with a nod, taking her hand letting her lift him before readjusting his glasses that had become corked after impact.

"Which one's your bag" she asked nudging her head towards the pile.

He glanced up at her before looking towards the pile scanning it for his bag lifting his hand and pointing "it's that brown old one"

She looked to where he was pointing seeing a bag fitting the description about a third way up the pile. Taking a step on a duffle bag to give her some leverage as she reached for the bag grabbing the strap and tugging, but it didn't move. With a grunt she placed her other foot on the pile and grab the straps with both hands giving it a hard pull. She stubble backwards as the backpacks gave way from her strength, sadly it wasn't the only thing that gave way as the bags on the top, toppled over onto the other side whacking onto Heavy-Damage and First-Strike's heads, Quick-Strike shifting away from the falling bags and continued looking through the pile as if nothing happened.

"opps" she squeaked, more hearing then seeing others laugh at the scene, Slap-shots voice ringing out " and two more casualties for the bag wars!"

As the two said casualties popped their heads out of the mess, looking for the cooperate seeing their girl team mate with bag in hand. They gave her a glare like she had just stolen all there marshmallows for the trip. She quickly handed the bag to the kid pushing him away and saying under her breath "go, go, go"

She watched the two knowing it was no used to run; it would only give them time to think of better self-made karma. Like they had their own made-up march they walked up to her grabbed her and proceeded to throw her in the nearest pile of bags that wasn't their own, before returning to their pervious task.

Landing on it with a girly squeak and a uff as hard objects in the bags poked and prodder her back, legs, and forearms. She shifted slowing on the unstable pile, not wanting to cause more bag-avalanches, releasing a groan as she huffed "well this is a grrreeeaaaattt start". She sat up staring at teenagers from other schools stare at her with a mix of surprise and confusion; some even seemed amused as she heard giggling. With a sheepish smile and slightly red cheeks she quickly scurried off the pile, some bags toppling down to the ground with her haste movements. Her long legs quickly advancing back to her group, not giving any of the unknown students a second glance gaining some composure when she was with her team, and gave Slap-Shot a punch in the arm when he wouldn't stop laughing.

#

############

#

The rest of the afternoon went pretty smoothly, Frist-Strike and Quick-Strike managed to find a pretty decent spot to set up camp, it even met approve from our team captain and micro manger Control-Freak. We set up camp, listened to the rangers and teachers, though it probably seemed longer than it really was. All the students were then separated into colour groups and sent to their separate activates.

The Girl and three of her teammates managed to get in the same colour group; orange, and were lounging around with a group of other students. Once again, they were forced to listen to another ranger talk about the rules and safety precautions of going through the caves. An assistant handing out those lights that strapped around your head. HeavyDamage made a comment on how the Ranger looked like a traffic corn with his bright orange hat, bald head underneath shinning from the sun creating a strip around the bottom rim of the hat. Causing the girl to sigh slightly as she rolled her eyes, her sight spotting the boy who she helped earlier, he was off to the corner of the group, the boy was hard to miss with hair that stood up like an over the top cheesy anime fighter.

The group began to move before the short guy managed to get his headlight strapped around his head, struggling to put the thing on while walking. The girl sighed; tapping HeavyDamages shoulder three times signaling that she'll be right back, before trotting through the group and up to the short boy.

"Need a hand, Shortstuff?" she asked coming up to him, startling the boy a little as he jumped slightly. He looked up at her taking a moment to recognize her, before shyly saying a small "sure" handing her the headlight as she reached her hand towards him.

"umm my name's Raffle… or Raff" he said quietly, glancing back at her as she tried to clip and tighten the headlight straps.

"Don't turn your head" she replied as he caused her to loosen the thing more instead of tightening it, and he quickly whipped his head forward again as she began tightening it again. "Is that good?" she asked, he was about to nod his head, but quickly stopped himself and said "yeah that's good." She let go, and they both walked a little faster to catch up the main bulk of the group. "Name's Cade'" she said nodding down at him noticing how he took two steps for every one of hers.

She gave the boy a double take looking like she was inwardly debating something before saying "remember to look down so you don't trip and fall." Raff didn't get a chance to ask or say anything else as her teammate Fizzle draped an arm over her shoulder looking tried and wore out "Hey Cadddeee" he whined "can you do me a huge favour?" he asked with a small smile. She gave him an unpleased look, knowing it was not a favour she was going to do, but asked "what?" with a gruff tone. "Can you carrying me? Pretty pleassseeee" he begged leaning more of his weight onto her. "No" she barked trying to push him away as he kept leaning more of his weight onto her.

Raff saw two more large boys approached her, and he decided to leave before he somehow got the girl into trouble again.

Once in the caves many of the students were memorised by the strange structure of the walls and ceiling, it almost seemed like a mini thunderstorm on a dark night within the place. All the students taking pictures with their flash brightening the usually pitch dark place. Raff was no expectation looking up as he took pictures while walking so the group would not leave him behind. Feet shuffling forward as he looked straight up trying to capture the stalactites that hung above. He noticed the main part of the group drift away and he quickly picked up his pace, but that was his down fall as his fast movement caused his food the hook on an uneven slab of rocked flooring, causing the short boy to come toppling forward arms instinctively reaching out for impact, eyes shut tight.

"what did I tell you about looking down?" a girl's voice said, as Raf realised that he never hit the ground and was in fact hovering over the ground, hanging by his backpack straps, as the girl had a firm hold on the handle on his backpack. The boys Cade hung out with laughing at the odd scene.

"Don't do it again k, short-stuff" Cade said as she hulled him back onto his feet. Raf gained his baring before nodding to the her. "Good" she said with a nod back before returning to her group, one of the boys there saying something to her that made her punch his arm.

#

################

#

* * *

By the time they stopped to have lunch within the caves, the novelty of the place had worn off on the most of the students as they became more interested in interacting.

Raff looked around many sitting off into small groups to enjoy their meals and talk. He didn't wish to sit by himself in the dark caverns, so he tried to find a group that seemed the most inviting or at least one that wouldn't mind him sitting with them. He noticed the girl that helped him twice that day, sitting in a circle with three of the boys that had hung around her.

"Umm... Cade" Raff said softly, approaching her and trying to get her attention, but not wanting to disturb their conversation. The girl's red hair whipped over her shoulder as she faced the short boy, simply looking at him waiting for him to continue, the three boys also falling silent as they stared at Raff. Making the boy feel uncomfortable under so many stares, but he pressed forward sifting his weight from foot to foot eyes looking down so the stares seemed less intimidating and asked "could I sit with you?"

"Sure" Cade said shuffling over to give him a spot on the rock she was using as a seat. Raff looked up with a smile taking his packsack off before sitting down next to the girl.

"I think you got a fanboy, Barricade" said the boy that had draped his arm over her earlier; there was a clear laugh to his tone.

Which only earned him a carrot being thrown at his head, by the girl "shut-it Fizzle" Cade said with a huff.

"Your full name is Barricade?" Raff asked confused looking up at the girl as he tugged his lunch bag out of his packsack.

"That's her nickname" the biggest boy of the bunch said, the tone of his voice was condescending like Raff wasn't worth talking to, and was calling the boy an idiot without stating it.

"Be nice, Heavy-Damage" Cade told the big boy lightly slapping his arm, before she looked back to Raff. "You see Raff we're all on the same team, and gained nicknames for one reason or another" she explained.

"alright" Raff said with a nod "but... why barricade? It kind of sounds like... a scary name" he admitted looking up at the girl shyly hopping he didn't offended her.

"cause it's for a scary girl" Fizzle said and got another carrot thrown at him which he caught with his mouth and started to munch on happily, as Cade growled for her failed toss.

"You see" the third boy of the group said, catching Raff's attention "Cade is our goalie, she great at predicting wear an opponent will shoot and is just as good about blocking it, hence the nickname Barricade" he explained Raff glancing over at Cade, she seemed more concerned at the moment about throwing another carrot at the one that seem to enjoy teasing, as an odd game of throw the carrot and catch it began with the two.

"The one having a carrot thrown at him is Fizzle; he's a forward player and one of the fastest we have. Though we think that's partly due to the amount of sugar he inhales, he also goes through sugar crashes often. Hence the name Fizzle" he continued the carrot tossing not fazing him in the least. "And -guy is Heavy-Damage, he's a scraper and resident pro body-checker" he explained waving to the largest boy of the group, Raff remembered he was one of the ones that tossed Cade on the packsacks after she caused a packsack avalanche when she helped him.

The Boy explaining all this to Raff gestured to himself "my nickname is Lost-Luggage."

"or Loge" Fizzle said interjecting.

"Loge?" Raff asked puzzled.

"It's the first two letters of **lo**st and the last two letters in lugga**ge** put together" the somewhat hyper boy explained, who was now munching on a chocolate cookie, and the carrot throwing seemed to have stopped. Raff guess it was either because Cade ran out, or she wanted to eat some herself.

The rest of the lunch, Raff mainly listened to the four of them talk, occasionally adding to the conversation, or asking a question. Soon the guide called out to the whole group to start packing up, which, for Fizzle and Heavy-Damage, translated as _hurry up and finish stuffing your lunch into your mouth. _

Raff and Cade packed up pretty quickly and stood off to the side, backpacks on and ready to go. While Loge helped the other two boys packed up their stuff.

Raff looked up at Cade then at the three boys a question coming to mind that had not been answered "ummm Cade?" She glanced down at him making an _uh huh_sound in acknowledgement. "I was wondering why you have someone with the nickname Lost-Luggage as an equipment manager" he asked. A smile spread onto her face and a familiarity shined in her eyes, making Raff feel like she had been asked this question many times before.

"Well Loge is really good at making sure everyone has their own stuff" she said nodding towards Loge as he helped get Frizzle put on his packsack, while Frizzle tried to finish his last chess-stick. "He's just… not so good at remembering his own stuff" she explained as the three boys came towards them Loge pushing the other two along, wanting to make sure they went the ones holding back the whole guide.

Loge looked over everyone making sure everyone had everything they came with, he even looked over Raff. "Alright" he said with a nod, satisfied everyone had their things "lets head out" he said about to head out, before Cade put her hand on his chest stopping him in his truck.

"Loge…" she said tugging the arm strap of her packsack, he looked at her oddly, slight confusion running through his eyes. It took a few moments before he slowly looked down at himself, jumping at the realization he didn't have his own backpack, and rushed back to their lunch spot, grabbing and throwing his packsack on before rushing back to the group.

The rest of the group (expect for Raff) shook their heads with a sigh, one thought of _ 'some things never change'_floated through all their minds.

Soon after the four, Raff along with the rest of the students began to be guided through cave once again. Raff was tagging along with the hockey players, all but the one called Heavy-Damage not minding the little boy's presents even taking pictures with him in front of odd rock formations.

Raff wasn't sure if they would let him travel with them tomorrow too, but he did hope that they would at least allow him to sit with them during lunch again, so he wouldn't be lonely as he ate.

#

################

##############

Review pretty please, I would really like to hear everyone's thoughts, so I can steadily improve on the story.


End file.
